


Snow from Yesterday

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Item 1:Darth Sidious is not actually always a competent murderer, exactly...Item 2:Anakin Skywalker heard there's a place, or rather a person, who might just be able to ensure the health of his secret little family... without Palpatine being involved..."I'm just secondhand news, I'm just secondhand news, yeah"





	Snow from Yesterday

an old journal entry:  
I'm not sure I can truthfully report that D is gone. But I must desperately hope he's not going to want back into my life if he's not, because I fear there would be dreadful repercussions to the attempt. Although he was exceedingly drunk...

* * *

Anakin was not actually supposed to be drinking alcoholic beverages, no, but it seemed both a good way to blend in, and a possible solution to quieting that dreadful irrational anxiety for a few minutes. Anyway, his old friend from the shady speeder tracks was a lot drunker than he was, and Anakin had stuck to one (admittedly kind of strong) drink.

"'M not supposed to tell you this, prob'ly. You're Jedi," he said, clapping Anakin on the shoulder and peering owlishly at his face. "But you're worried about someone, right?"

"Right," Anakin allowed, reluctantly, and took another drink. He should be with Padme, not here, but he was having trouble not obsessing over his fears, and anyway that might be harder to hide. A lot of young Jedi went out on the town now and again, and even if it wasn't exactly sanctioned, nobody said anything about them having a couple glasses or seeing a holoshow so long as they behaved themselves. Visiting politicians, on the other hand, wouldn't just get glossed over.

"Well, I got contacts in the underworld," he admitted in what was probably supposed to be a confidential whisper but was quite a bit louder than that in practice. He hiccupped drunkenly. "One of 'em's got mystical powers or some shit. Name of Plague-Plaggy uh Play-jus. Could give you his address."

"You think he could help me?" Anakin asked cautiously, staring into his drink.

"Yeah. Right here on Corusk--Corra-Core-sandwich." His old friend rummaged in his wallet and came up with a dirty, much creased bit of flimsi. It read:

Hego Damask's penthouse appt.  
42 Lichen Way  
North district

Anakin really wasn't sure he wanted to believe this. For one thing, there weren't penthouses in North district. It was literally one of the polar regions of Coruscant and it hosted nothing but sport resorts and vacation cabins. 

Secondly, he'd become aware that there was a prevalent Correllian myth about a magical being dwelling at that planet's north pole and handing it presents to children. What if this was nothing but that, dressed up all fancy?


End file.
